Une Lueur d'Espoir dans les Ténèbres
by ADvsAV-version-slash
Summary: Harry Potter est mort. Il a chuté d'une falaise durant son combat avec Voldemort. Ce dernier décide alors de conquérir la Grande Bretagne. Mais, 10 ans plus tard, deux yeux verts se rouvrent sur une plaine... Futur Slash !
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** La cinglée qui tape sur son clavier... Non... Me dites pas que... c'est le père Noël ? Non, il est pas cinglé, c'est vrai... Donc ça peut être que moi.  
**Titre de la fic :** Une Lueur d'Espoir dans les Ténèbres  
**Disclaimer :** Bof, je sais même pas si ça vaut la peine de le faire... (soupir déprimé) Rien n'est a moi, même pas le bout de l'ongle du petit doigt de Voldy ! (fond en larmes)  
**Genre :** Drama, sans conteste, Tragedy... Et, ô miracle, Romance !  
**Avertissement :** ATTENTION FUTUR SLASH ! HOMOPHOBES ET ETROITS D'ESPRIT DU VENT !  
**Résumé :** Harry Potter est mort. Il a chuté d'une falaise durant son combat avec Voldemort. Ce dernier décide alors de conquérir la Grande Bretagne. Mais, 10 ans plus tard, deux yeux verts se rouvrent sur une plaine...

**

* * *

**

**Note :** Rien de bien spécial à dire hormis que cette fic me démangeait et que je l'ai posté. Attention, le prologue est minable, mais les autres chapitres sont mieux. Enjoy !

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Ils étaient tous là. Ils marchaient. A leur tête, un adolescent. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts. Cicatrice.

Harry Potter.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas Harry. Ce n'était pas le Harry qui riait avec ses amis, ce n'était pas l'adolescent qui fuyait les coups de livres d'Hermione après avoir raconté une bêtise, ce n'était pas le garçon qui négligeait ses cours.

Non, c'était le Survivant.

Le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu à Voldemort, ce surhomme qui devait le battre. Autour de lui se développait son aura de puissance. Il se préparait.

Voldemort attendait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son ennemi de toujours, cherchant déjà un défaut, une faiblesse. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler le pouvoir du Survivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit alors patiemment que vienne à lui l'enfant grandi trop vite, pour lui proposer de se joindre à lui encore ou, voire, le cas échéant, le tuer.

-Bonjour Tom.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Harry.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

-Tu m'appelles par mon nom et m'interdit d'utiliser le tien ? Quelle contradiction !

-Endoloris ! siffla Voldemort.

Harry roula au sol et répondit en lançant un Rictusempra. Ses traits se durcirent alors qu'il tombait au sol, un Doloris plus tard. Le Lord Sombre le désarma et tourna autour de lui, calme dans la bataille rageuse autour de lui.

-Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tu n'as pas le niveau pour me tuer ! Tu devrais le savoir, avec le temps.

L'adolescent voulut jeter quelque réplique mordante mais un Doloris le fit taire.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler pour l'instant. C'est à moi de te faire une proposition.

Voldemort relâcha le sort et Harry retomba dans l'herbe, haletant. Pris d'un vertige, il respira profondément l'odeur de la terre avant de se sentir capable de rouvrir les yeux et de les tourner vers sa Némésis.

L'homme aurait pu s'accroupir et saisir dans une poigne d'acier son menton avant de lui faire sa proposition mais il savait d'avance que ça ne marcherait pas. Il annonça simplement de but en blanc :

-Rejoins-moi.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté. L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux et battit violemment des paupières dans l'espoir d'avoir mal compris le sens de sa phrase.

-Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, sa voix exprimant sa surprise.

Voldemort effectua un sourire cruel et troublant.

-Rejoins-moi… Tu connaîtras la joie d'être craint et adulé… Tu deviendras mon second et découvriras des mystères de la magie que tu n'imaginais même pas…

Harry sembla désarçonné. Il répondit pourtant d'une voix qu'il tenta d'assurer et de rendre ferme :

-Non…

Voldemort haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de dire :

-Alors je vais devoir te tuer.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et fut frappé par un autre Doloris. Il parvint cependant à rester debout. Il libéra toute sa magie qui fondit sur Voldemort. L'homme, surpris, parvint cependant à l'écarter et observa d'un air de rapace l'adolescent vidé.

-C'est fini Harry.

Le jeune homme parvint difficilement à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Pas encore Tom…

-Endoloris ! siffla Voldemort, furieux qu'il puisse encore prononcer le moindre mot.

Harry se sentit soulevé. Il aperçut des visages connus terrifiés et inquiets avant de sentir sa tête tomber en arrière. Son cœur sembla ralentir et l'adrénaline le quitta un court instant. Ses yeux virent le sol disparaître. Puis réapparaître plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, au pied de la falaise.

Son corps bascula.

Voldemort, un peu surpris, remarqua que son ennemi disparaissait de sa vue, comme happé par le vide. Il s'avança, accompagné de Severus Snape et de Lucius Malfoy. Il vit alors le corps déchiqueté par les rochers, balayé par les vagues de son jeune et pire ennemi.

Alors, pris d'une joie intense, il éclata d'un rire sinistre qui fit frissonner l'Angleterre entière. Les mauvais temps arrivaient.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! Bizoos tout le monde. 

AD


	2. Un monde de Ténèbres

**Auteur :** La cinglée qui tape sur son clavier... Non... Me dites pas que... c'est le père Noël ? Non, il est pas cinglé, c'est vrai... Donc ça peut être que moi.  
**Titre de la fic :** Une Lueur d'Espoir dans les Ténèbres  
**Disclaimer :** Bof, je sais même pas si ça vaut la peine de le faire... (soupir déprimé) Rien n'est a moi, même pas le bout de l'ongle du petit doigt de Voldy ! (fond en larmes)  
**Genre :** Drama, sans conteste, Tragedy... Et, ô miracle, Romance !  
**Avertissement :** ATTENTION FUTUR SLASH ! HOMOPHOBES ET ETROITS D'ESPRIT DU VENT !  
**Résumé :** Harry Potter est mort. Il a chuté d'une falaise durant son combat avec Voldemort. Ce dernier décide alors de conquérir la Grande Bretagne. Mais, 10 ans plus tard, deux yeux verts se rouvrent sur une plaine...

* * *

**Note :** J'ai hésité à poster hier car c'était Noël mais aujourd'hui, y a l'anniversaire. Ca fait deux ans que je suis sur feufeu, deux ans que j'ai évolué, que mon style s'est fluidifié... Enfin, surtout, merci à vous. maintenant, enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un monde de Ténèbres

* * *

Hermione gémit. Son nez était définitivement brisé. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu la bête idée de sortir à cette heure là ? L'un des Leurs l'avait vu. Il s'était demandé quel goût pouvait-elle bien avoir. Elle s'était débattue et la voilà avec un nez cassé, des vêtements déchirés, un cercle rouge avec "SdB" tamponné à l'intérieur accroché à son chemisier.

Et nul part où aller. Si elle allait chez Ron, aussitôt Ses espions le verraient et, même si elle allait chez son fiancé, IL était capable de voir là une idée de rébellion. Hagrid et Flitwick en avait fait les frais.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Si elle allait chez une de ses anciennes amies de Poudlard, les Sangs Pures l'accueillant seraient emprisonnées hormis les traîtres à leurs sangs et les autres… La plupart avait été tué, les autres refusant tout contact avec cet "autrefois" qui faisait le bonheur.

Elle soupira et se releva en tentant de défroisser sa jupe. Du haut de ses 28 ans, elle déglutit. Elle était certes une ancienne Gryffondor mais là, depuis 10 ans que le règne de Terreur s'était installé, son courage semblait l'avoir déserté. Elle transplana. Plus question d'aller voir Jonathan, chef d'une faible résistance, ce soir. Elle était suffisamment éprouvée et, elle le savait depuis longtemps, "_les éprouvés et les choqués ne font pas du bon travail et finissent par tous nous tuer_"… Enfin, selon John.

Elle marcha ensuite un bon moment, ayant transplané loin de son objectif volontairement. Elle était mal et la seule chose qui pouvait la calmer, c'était de marcher un peu. Ses pieds la guidèrent distraitement jusqu'aux portes du ghetto pour les Sang de Bourbe.

Un mangemort, de mauvaise humeur et énervé, lui demanda avec colère son identité. Elle montra sans mot dire le morceau de plastique qui la mettait au rang pitoyable d'esclave. Peu de temps en arrière, elle aurait répliqué. Oui mais peu de temps en arrière, Harry aurait été là.

Alors qu'elle entrait sans rien dire, ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs, sa cicatrice, son sourire, se superposèrent à la vue des étoiles en cette nuit noire de Juillet. Les larmes aux yeux, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa quelques larmes couler.

-Hermy, qu'est ce qui y a ?

La voix d'enfant plus une pression sur sa jupe la fit baisser ses yeux pleins de larmes sur Juliette, une petite fille qu'elle avait sauvé des mangemorts plusieurs années auparavant. Ces années durant lesquelles elle était active et aux yeux de tous. Ces années qui étaient un pied de nez à Voldemort.

Mais depuis, elle avait été recensée et était écrit sur son poignet droit "Sujet à risque". Elle avait été amie de Harry Potter et était autrefois active membre de la Résistance. C'était là la raison.

-Rien ma puce, c'est juste des mauvais souvenirs. Allez, va vite chez Amanda, avant que quiconque ne te voit.

Car Juliette était morte pour tout le monde et si quelqu'un du ghetto la voyait, attiré par l'appât du gain, il serait capable de les dénoncer toutes les trois. Elle lui fit une légère poussée dans le dos et l'enfant courut se jeter dans les jupes de la vieille dame ridée qui lui fit un coucou de la main. Hermione répondit par un signe de tête et marcha jusqu'à deux rues plus loin. Son regard se porta sur la ruelle sombre. Elle baissa la tête et, rapidement, pénétra dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Elle grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle détestait être dehors en ces temps de crises. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à un pouf et elle s'y laissa choir, ses yeux irrésistiblement attirés par les étoiles.

-Sirius, pourquoi vit-on dans ce monde ? Ah si Harry voyait ça… Je pense qu'il reviendrait nous aider !

Se rendant compte de ses paroles idiotes et égoïstes, elle ferma les yeux et se leva. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de Whisky. Elle posa son verre sur le comptoir, se massa les tempes avant de refermer le frigo… pour tomber sur le visage satisfait de Drago Malfoy. Elle sursauta et il sourit, ravi de son effet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? réussit-elle à bégayer.

-Rien de spécial, juste quelques contrôles, répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant, attrapant le verre d'Hermione et en buvant une gorgée. Il fit la grimace.

-C'est de la mauvaise qualité que tu as là Granger… Je peux retenir _Mauvais accueil des Forces Directoriales_ tu sais ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

-Que cherches-tu ici Malfoy ?

L'homme sourit et, le verre à la main, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où il apprécia la vue. Il avala un peu du liquide ambré et répondit :

-Ca fait un moment déjà n'est ce pas ?

Hermione battit des paupières, déstabilisée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Drago sourit.

-Ca fera 10 ans demain, répondit-il d'un ton calme. Il aurait dû avoir 28 ans. Mais il est mort.

Sa voix, chantante, perça le cœur d'Hermione et l'écorcha. Elle siffla en serrant les poings :

-Ne parle pas de lui ainsi !

L'héritier Malfoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme à qui son morceau de bois manquait.

-Tu es impuissante Granger. Et Potter méritait ce qu'il a eu. Il avait une place dans le camp des vainqueurs, une place de choix mais il a osé la refuser !

Hermione aurait voulu plonger la main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette mais elle avait été confié à John depuis ce jour où elle avait failli finir brisée par un mangemort. Elle serra les poings et réussit cependant à calmer sa voix pour demander :

-Es-tu simplement venu ici pour me parler de mon meilleur ami qui est mort ?

-Tu es perspicace et tu m'as percé à jour, ricana l'homme, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasmes.

Hermione respira profondément. Drago porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une nouvelle gorgée.

-Non en fait je suis venu voir si je pouvais éventuellement te prendre en tant qu'esclave.

La jeune femme s'étouffa avec sa salive avant d'éclater de rire.

-Toi ? Moi… en esclave ?

Drago fit volte face.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Sa voix polaire eut le don de calmer Hermione.

-Je cherche depuis des années un Sang de Bourbe et j'ai finalement pensé à toi. Imagine ! Je pourrais me venger de ces fois où tu m'as humilié, de ces fois où tu me battais systématiquement dans chaque matière ! Et tu serais uniquement à moi.

Son haleine empestait l'alcool et la jeune femme se détourna.

-Malheureusement tu es très prisée Granger. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où IL a refusé que quelqu'un te prenne. Il faudra que je fasse mes preuves mais j'ai plus de chances que les idiots qui m'ont précédés. Prépare-toi Granger. C'est le moins que je puisse te dire.

Il transplana. Hermione eut envie de vomir. Seuls les mangemorts pouvaient transplaner ici pour chercher leurs futurs esclaves. Et elle venait de comprendre l'entière portée des mots de Drago Malfoy. Elle prit une bouteille d'alcool. Il lui fallait un remontant.

-oOo-

Elle était soûl, elle le savait. Et pourtant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Hermione s'était enivrée toute la nuit pour oublier la visite de Drago Malfoy et ses mots terribles. Finalement, elle était arrivée au but mais à quel prix ? Demain, impossible d'aller travailler dans l'usine des Sangs Purs. Sa tête serait trop lourde, sa compréhension réduite à néant… Elle se leva en titubant, remarquant béatement que le monde tournait bizarrement. Elle s'avança vers la salle de bain et prit d'une main tremblante une fiole remplie d'un liquide argenté. Elle l'avala cul sec et hoqueta alors qu'un froid violent envahissait ses membres.

Elle se retrouva assise sur les fesses, la tête douloureuse mais infiniment mieux. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit bleue et se glissa entre les draps pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Le réveil sonna et Hermione ouvrit les yeux sans avoir vraiment eut conscience de les fermer. Elle aplatit l'objet de ses tourments d'une main furieuse et s'enfouit dans son matelas, les cheveux ébouriffés. Après avoir longtemps bataillé avec son corps endormi, elle réussit à se mettre sur ses jambes et à se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle but un grand bol de café chaud et mangea quelques toasts. Comme d'habitude le ghetto des Sang de Bourbes avaient des produits de seconde qualité mais elle commençait à s'habituer. Après 10 ans, il était temps.

Brusquement, elle ferma les yeux.

-On est le 31 Juillet, gémit-elle faiblement, s'accrochant à la table comme une naufragée à une bouée, incapable de se détacher de cette pensée.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait eu 28 ans. Aujourd'hui, ça ferait 10 ans. Ses yeux noisettes exprimèrent une douleur incommensurable et elle se promit de réunir tous les proches amis de Harry vivant encore et acceptant la sorcellerie pour célébrer cela. Il le valait bien.

Et puis elle se souvint que ce jour était férié et traité comme _Victoire de Lord Vous-Savez-Qui_.

Pas de travail aujourd'hui. Elle soupira.

Elle se glissa dans sa chambre et s'habilla d'un chemisier d'un violet foncé et de sa jupe noire. Posant une petite veste couleur nuit sur ses épaules, elle ferma sa porte et sortit.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers le petit immeuble d'Amanda. Elle grimpa rapidement le perron et frappa à la loge du gardien.

-Ah c'est toi ! Entre, entre vite !

La vieille femme referma la porte et Juliette bondit dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Tu m'a manqué !

La jeune femme sourit.

-Toi aussi.

L'enfant se blottit contre elle, le pouce dans la bouche, les yeux fermés, un sourire innocent au visage. Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur. Loin était son innocence à elle. Quand est ce que Juliette la perdrait ? Malgré son espoir que ce fut le plus tard possible, elle savait que ce serait plus tôt qu'elle ne voulait le prévoir. Elle caressa les cheveux bouclés de l'enfant.

-Ma belle, va falloir que j'y aille.

-Non ! gémit l'enfant. Tu viens déjà si peu !

Elle leva ses yeux bleus sur elle et Hermione sembla voir qu'à l'azur de son regard se superposait l'eau de pluie de ses larmes. Emue, la jeune femme la serra fort contre elle et chuchota :

-Promis je reviendrais plus souvent.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que jamais elle ne pourrait respecter sa promesse ?

-oOo-

Aussitôt sortie de chez Amanda, ses doigts serrés sur le petit sachet de nourriture qu'elle ne manquait jamais d'emporter, Hermione prit la direction, d'un pas rapide, du Terrier.

Une fois sortie, sous le regard méprisant d'un mangemort, elle transplana. Elle reprit pied sur le chemin qui menait à la maison de Ron. Elle sourit et d'un pas rapide, rejoignit la porte. Elle frappa et ce fut Moly qui lui ouvrit.

-Oh Hermione ça faisait si longtemps !

La jeune femme sourit avant de se faire précipiter vers l'intérieur et de retrouver rapidement les bras de Ron. Aussitôt, la sécurité l'envahit, comme une vague de chaleur bienfaisante. Elle poussa un soupir soulagé et enfoui son visage dans le torse de son fiancé. Après avoir été salué, le reste de la famille présente dans la maison s'éclipsa, laissant les amoureux entre eux.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, répondit distraitement Hermione.

-Menteuse, souffla Ron. Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux comme une adolescente prise en faute.

-Je… hésita-t-elle. Drago Malfoy me veut.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

-Il te veut en esclave ?

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça. Ronald serra les poings.

-Et je suppose qu'il a toutes ses chances l'idiot !

Hermione garda les yeux baissés et son fiancé se tut, se contentant de la serrer contre lui.

-Autrement, demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement émue, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

La jeune femme murmura :

-Ca va faire 10 ans. Il en aurait 28 tu sais. J'aurais voulu fêter son anniversaire avec ses plus proches amis.

Ron, les larmes aux yeux, acquiesça. Hermione leva le regard vers lui. La vision de celui qu'elle aimait au bord des larmes brisa ses barrière et elle éclata en sanglots. Le rouquin l'enlaça doucement, ses propres larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Il me manque… Ca fait si longtemps que je rêve de le voir surgir et me faire peur ! Qu'il me dise que c'était simplement une bête plaisanterie !

Sa voix monta dans l'aigu, elle-même devenant hystérique.

-Je voudrais qu'il revienne ! Je voudrais qu'il soit là !

-Il est mort, murmura Ron. Rien n'y changerait même s'il s'agit là de notre rêve le plus profond.

Hermione sombra dans un voile noir.

-Il est mort, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il est vraiment mort.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, pâlissante. Ron se mordit la lèvre.

-Toutes ses années à espérer étaient vaines vu qu'il est vraiment mort.

Elle leva les yeux sur son fiancé.

-Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Son visage blanc se leva vers lui.

-Ce soir à 19h ici avec tout ceux qui voudront repenser à Harry. Au revoir.

Elle sortit presque en courant et transplana. Une larme fut désartibulée. Elle resta là, en suspension dans un monde de Ténèbres et elle exprimait la souffrance d'un peuple.

-oOo-

Hermione se réceptionna difficilement sur le sol rocailleux. Elle prit le petit sentier qui la dirigeait vers quelques maisons, au bord de la forêt. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait mais elle faisait confiance à son instinct. Il lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre de fois incalculable. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Un grand panneau, aux abords de la ville, lui annonça clairement que :

Sang de Bourbe premier et second degrés

INTERDIT

dans ce village

Hermione haussa un sourcil et fit apparaître, d'un geste de main, une cape et une robe noire à capuche. Elle vacilla sous l'effort que lui demandait la magie sans baguette. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller avant de pénétrer dans le village. L'avantage de son déguisement était que personne ne venait lui chercher des noises. Elle eut un discret sourire satisfait. Ses pas la menèrent vers une villa comme les autres. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir.

-Oui c'est pour ?

Avait apparu dans le cadre de la porte Dean Thomas, décoiffé, sorti du lit.

-Laisse-moi entrer, ordonna Hermione.

L'homme surpris, obéis. Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune femme baissa sa capuche.

-Hermione ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu te fais prendre ?!

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Oui ça fait longtemps, je suis là pour te demander quelque chose et en ce qui concerne les risques, c'est mon problème !

Dean soupira.

-Viens t'asseoir.

Hermione pénétra dans la jolie maison et ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était meublée et décorée avec goût.

-C'est très beau chez toi.

-Oui. C'est toujours mieux que l'endroit où tu es hein ?

Dean semblait sincèrement désolé.

-Quelqu'un d'aussi ingénieux que toi réduit à ça… Ca me dégoûte.

La jeune femme sourit.

-On s'y fait.

La voix sans intonation installa un blanc.

Finalement, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ce soir, on va faire une soirée en mémoire d'Ha… d'Harry. Tu veux venir ?

Dean leva les yeux vers elle.

-Une telle question se pose-t-elle ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

-Compte sur moi.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Merci Dean. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Ce soir vers 19h au Terrier.

Elle posa une bise sur sa joue et sortit calmement. Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière elle avec un soupir.

-Harry, qu'as-tu laissé le monder devenir ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse.

Hermione soupira.

-Et d'un, marmonna-t-elle avant de transplaner à nouveau.

-oOo-

-Ils viendront, assura Hermione, blanche comme un linge. Ils viendront.

Ron eut un faible sourire. La maison était vide et il soupçonnait les siens d'avoir voulu les laisser entre eux. Plusieurs craquements sonores retentirent. Des coups à la porte encouragèrent Ron et Hermione à aller ouvrir.

-Bonjour, dit seulement la jeune femme.

Plusieurs têtes connues acquiescèrent et certaines osèrent même un faible sourire. Ron les dirigea vers le salon où étaient installés divers poufs et fauteuils. Tous se laissèrent choir dedans et Hermione resta debout.

-Merci d'être venus, murmura la jeune femme, la reconnaissance brillant dans ses yeux.

-Nous devions le faire, répondit Neville, la voix rauque.

-Pour Harry, ajouta Dean.

Hermione leur fit un pauvre sourire.

-Et bien je pense que nous pouvions parler d'Harry, chacun comme nous le connaissions.

-Je veux commencer, exigea Cho, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Personne ne la contredisant, elle commença timidement :

-Harry a été un peu amoureux de moi, je le sais. Moi je l'aimais énormément. Dès que je l'ai vu, s'asseyant sur le choixpeau, j'ai su que mon avenir était auprès de lui. Je ne l'ai approché que bien plus tard. Il était toujours aussi séduisant, toujours aussi fier, toujours lui-même. Il était merveilleux et généreux. C'était un garçon inestimable.

Quand Cho n'eut plus rien à dire, les autres prirent chacun à leur tour la parole. Lorsque tous se furent tus, Ron compris, Hermione sut que c'était son tour.

Lentement, elle s'agenouilla face à la table où une bougie et une photo de son meilleur ami reposaient.

-Harry… Que dire de toi ? Tu étais le plus agréable, le plus charmant, le plus merveilleux ami que l'on puisse avoir.

Elle se tut, se racla la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix enrouée.

-Tu avais toutes les qualités qu'on demande à un ami. Tu étais doux, calme, studieux, drôle dans tes moments… Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais ses moments où tu t'amusais à m'énerver, pour que je te donne un coup de livre sur la tête… Tes cheveux noirs, tes yeux émeraudes scintillant, ton corps mince et athlétique…

Elle leva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers la flamme ondulante.

-Quand je t'ai vu frappé d'un Endoloris, être projeté hors de la terre ferme pour t'effondrer sur les rochers… J'ai cru mourir en même temps que toi, comme si c'était mon corps qui s'écrasait sur les rochers, comme si on me poignardait.

Elle se tut et sembla sombrer en transe.

-Oh Harry, je rêve de te voir revenir… Harry, reviens ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser dans un monde pareil ! Je t'en supplie, reviens !

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Une fois calmée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, allongée sur le tapis, la bougie éteinte. Elle s'étira.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle encore une fois.

La porte sortit de ses gonds, projetée en arrière. Des hommes en noir fondirent sur elle, l'immobilisant.

_Harry…_

-Hermione Granger vous êtes arrêtée pour conspiration contre le Lord des Ténèbres. Vous serez jugée ce soir par une cour d'appel.

_Reviens ! _

-oOo-

Hermione gémit alors que la porte s'ouvrait et déversait sur elle une lumière crue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Soupçonnée de faire un complot contre Voldemort alors qu'elle honorait la mémoire de son ami ? Ridicule ! Elle avait été emmenée vers 21h30 et ainsi, elle devait être jugée vers minuit.

-Lèves-toi Sang de Bourbe ! Allez lèves-toi !

Un coup dans l'estomac la fit gémir. Hermione réussit à se relever alors qu'un froid immense l'envahissait.

-Détraqueurs, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'une baguette se pointait entre ses omoplates.

-Avance !

Elle obéit et, après quelques minutes à marcher dans les couloirs du Ministère, elle se retrouva dans une des pièces qui servaient autrefois à juger les mangemorts. On la fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et elle subit un sort de silence.

Elle ferma les yeux, résignée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se défendre.

Elle était condamnée d'avance.

-Hermione Granger, affaire numéro 180796452, récidiviste. Complot contre le Lord.

Le mangemort qui l'avait accompagné quitta la salle. Drago Malfoy, dans les rangs réservés aux Mangemorts, serra les poings.

-Hermione Granger, à la vue de votre casier, vous êtes déclarée coupable des chefs d'accusations. Vous êtes condamnée à subir le maléfice d'Avada Kedavra.

La jeune femme se releva et le juge sortit sa baguette.

-Avada Kedavra, dit-il froidement.

L'expression de Ron exprimait la douleur et l'insurrection. Le sort fusa. Hermione eut un sourire. Une présence familière envahissait son esprit et son cœur. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés avant de les rouvrir.

Le sort était si proche d'elle qu'elle s'en sentit troublée mais Il était là.

-Accueille-moi mon frère, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle fut frappée par la malédiction. Ron poussa un hurlement d'animal blessé.

Elle glissa avec grâce au sol. Ses yeux pétillaient encore de joie et un sourire était encore sur ses lèvres.

-Harry… fut un souffle qui, mû d'une vie propre, quitta les lèvres d'Hermione.

Un souffle inaudible empli d'espoir.

Une mort qui apportait la vie.

La fin qui apporte un renouveau.

-oOo-

Une main se posa sur l'épaule hâlé.

-Il est temps.

L'homme acquiesça.

Il y eut un éclair et seul un œil violet se tourna vers le Sud.

-Me voilà…

-oOo-

Une âme aux yeux verts redécouvrit la plaine. Elle soupira, emplie de désespoir. Pourquoi tant de temps gâché ? Pourquoi le monde avait exigé 10 ans en tribut ?

Il y eut un éclair. Une vague de magie mélangeant l'or et l'argent, le rouge et le vert emplie l'air.

Apparu alors un homme, allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière.

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux. Un œil violet se posa sur le monde.

Il sourit.

Autour de lui, la prairie fleurit.

* * *

A suivre !

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère avoir plus de reviews que pour le Prologue. A vos claviers.

Bizoos tous et toutes.

AD


End file.
